A False Front (Stormcloaks)
(Levelled) |faction = Stormcloaks |type = Main Quest|image = Imperial_Documents.png |caption = Imperial Documents}} This article pertains to the Stormcloak quest '''A False Front'. For the Imperial Legion quest of the same name, see A False Front (Imperials).'' Background Ulfric Stormcloak is pleased with the victory at Fort Sungard and the liberation of The Reach from Imperial hands. With the production of Skyrim's rightful Silver Mines halted and the enemy buried in an avalanche of pain and retribution, Ulfric bestows a new nickname - Snow Hammer - as well as a small token of his appreciation. His next orders are to report to Galmar Stone-Fist at the Hjaalmarch Stormcloak Camp to initiate the next leg of the Liberation of Skyrim. Galmar wishes to send false orders to the Legate in Morthal. In order to do this he needs real Imperial Orders to forge. Imperial couriers often stop at the nearby inns at Dragon Bridge and Rorikstead. If an innkeeper can be persuaded to help, the orders can be more easily intercepted. Objectives Find the Imperial Courier As indicated by Galmar, two inns are possible locations that an Imperial Courier might be located, Four Shields Tavern in Dragon Bridge and Frostfruit Inn in Rorikstead. Dragon Bridge is the closest location to the camp and ultimately most advantageous to pursue. Speaking with Faida regarding the courier will initially garner little information, as she respects her patrons' privacy. However, she can be paid, persuaded, or intimidated into revealing that the courier has left and can be caught up with or his return waited for. Contrariwise, if you find him still at the inn, you can simply pickpocket the order while he's at the bar. Retrieve the Imperial Courier's Package Starting from Rorikstead is less desirable, as the courier is running from Rorikstead to Dragon Bridge and is halfway in between once his location is learned. A fast steed would be necessary to catch up with him before he reaches his destination. Alternatively, he can simply be met enroute when starting from Dragon Bridge. Waiting for him in the inn is also undesirable, as demanding the documents will ultimately end up in "hostile negotiations" and a 1000 gold bounty for murder will be incurred; plus however much while fighting off the guards. Meeting the courier on the road and combatting him in seclusion is ideal, as it allows for stealing his armor, as well. If meeting him outside Dragon Bridge, the player may find him in combat with a dragon. Pickpocketing the documents at any time is another possible way to continue the quest. If a bounty is not wanted without having to pickpocket, the player can ask the Courier for the package. Of course, he will not hand it over and, instead, will fight. This will trigger the player's follower, who will then attack him and most likely kill him. The player can then loot it from his corpse bounty-free. Bring the Documents to Galmar Stone-Fist After returning to Galmar with the Imperial Documents, he notices that they contain more information about Stormcloak movements than he had originally anticipated but also that Fort Snowhawk is in need of reinforcements. He quickly alters the document in favor of the Stormcloaks and orders it delivered to Legate Taurinus Duilis in Morthal. Bring the Forged Documents to Legate Taurinus Duilis The Legate will be waiting in his quarters in Highmoon Hall. Approaching him in appropriate garb will aid in the deception, but regardless, the Legate will be satisfied with the forgery. With the "new" information in hand he will make the necessary provisions and indicate that the Moorside Inn would be a nice place to get a drink for a job well done. Instead, return to Galmar with news of success. Gallery Falsefront2.png|Maybe... Just a tad more discretion was in order Bugs *When waiting for the courier at the inn in Rorikstead, the courier will awaken and stand up on the wrong side of the bed facing the wall when the player goes to get the documents from him. He will proceed through the wall, causing him to drop down into the twisting nether never to be seen again. *SAVE your game inside the room where the courier sleeps and stand on the bed, BEFORE interacting with the courier. THEN wait 1 hour each time until the courier is in the room. He will be standing next to the bed facing the same wall he falls through. At this point it's a simple point and click to talk to the courier. *Use the auto-save when arriving at Rorikstead and use the "Slow Time" shout to get into the courier's room as he is getting up from his bed. Then pickpocket the documents. *When returning the documents to Galmar Stone-Fist, he attacks upon approaching but won't die if the player fights back. *Sometimes the sentence needed to start this quest does not appear in Galmar's dialogue. If you're on the PC, open up console and setstage cwmission03 10 and the quest should start. *Galmar might double the player's pay. *After he has fallen through the floor, upon exiting the inn it is possible to find the courier being attacked by a Stormcloak guard directly outside. Let the guard kill him, and simply loot his body for the document. It is never specified why the guard attacks the courier. *If you approach Legate Taurinus Duilis to deliver the documents while you currently have a bounty in Hjaalmarch, you cannot open conversation with him. He will simply repeat "Wait... I know you," when you interact with him until your bounty is paid off. (Verified on PS3) Behind the scenes *Unless otherwise stated, the information above was obtained from in-game play or from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit References Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Stormcloak Quests